1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for lining a track, which comprises a machine frame supported on the track by undercarriages, a track stabilization assembly vertically adjustably mounted on the machine frame and engaging the track, the track stabilization assembly comprising vibrating means for generating oscillations of the track engaged by the assembly, a reference system comprising a lining reference base, and lining drive means linking the track stabilization assembly to the machine frame for displacing the track engaged by the track stabilization assembly in a direction extending transversely to the track into a position controlled by the lining reference base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,079 discloses a machine of this general type. It comprises a machine frame extending in a longitudinal direction and supported on the track by undercarriages and a track stabilization assembly mounted on the machine frame, which incorporates vibrating means for imparting to the track oscillations extending horizontally and perpendicularly to the track, i.e. to the longitudinal direction. The track stabilization assembly comprises adjustable roller clamps and flanged wheels wherebetween the track rails are firmly held while the track is oscillated. Hydraulic lining drives controlled by a lining reference system directly link the track stabilization assembly to the machine frame. These drives are accordingly subjected to the high vibration forces generated by the track stabilization assembly.
A continuously advancing track working machine for compacting ballast and lining the track is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,767. Two such track stabilization assemblies are mounted on the machine frame between the undercarriages supporting respective ends of the machine frame on the track, and a measuring device is arranged on the machine frame between the assemblies for measuring the transverse track displacement.